Decision of the Hawke
by tina-flute
Summary: Jesse makes his descovery of who his father really is, and has a choice to make.
1. Prologue

Hey all. Thought it was time for a new story. This is the prologue to my two new ones, so if it seems familiar just jump to the next chapter. I can't figure out how to get my italic stuff to appear in italics so sorry that it's not. Enjoy!  
  
A doorbell echoed through the house and a man was lead to the office. He stood before a large desk. The boss had his chair turned away from him, "What's your news?"  
  
"We found her. In a small town in Missouri. She has a daughter."  
  
The Boss was pleased with this news, "Good, very good. It is time to make her pay, make her suffer. There is a case on the desk. It has all you may need in it. I hired you for a reason. Do things right?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand," The man picked up the case containing C4 explosives and detonator. He headed towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and Jimmy, it will be your head if you don't get the job done," The boss turned around and pointed a gun at him to get his point across.  
  
"I understand, sir. She is as good as dead," He went to his car and headed towards the airport for his flight to Missouri.  
  
Unknown to the two was the young boy watching through the cracked door that leads to the back hallway. He is at it again. Mom keeps telling me he has a dangerous life. I think there is some good in him. He is my father after all. He closes the door and heads for his bedroom.  
  
********** Jimmy had been watching the house for three weeks now. He knew her routine like the back of his hand. He watched her leave at 9 o'clock, after her daughter had been asleep for an hour. He picked up the ten pounds of C4 he had turned into an explosive. He turned the timer to go off in five hours. At the exact time she would return home from work.  
  
Jimmy walked towards the front door and bypassed the security system with ease. He walked down the hallway and into the second door on the right. He was familiar with the house for he had broken into it several times already. He wanted to see what type of a sleeper the child was. He was very happy when he found out she was a heave sleeper. So heavy he could crawl under her bed, press on the matrice and she wouldn't even move.  
  
Under the bed, Jimmy slid with a role of duct tape, a screwdriver, and a small container of red paint. He unscrewed four screws in the matrice frame. He removed the section and taped the bomb to the matrice. All the wires were red, some with small numbers written on it. He then replaced the section and partially screwed it back in. He took the four wires with the numbers and connected them carefully to the screws. Jimmy took a small paintbrush out of his pocket and painted over the numbers with the red paint. He finished screwing the screws in and crawled out from under the bed. He smiled at his handy work. He leaned over and kissed the sleeping child goodbye. This seems like such a waist of a perfectly good girl. Oh, how I wish I could play with you before you died. He walked out the front door and reactivated the alarm. Walked to his car and left the state. 


	2. Mothers Truth

Twelve year-old Jesse Hawke sat watching his favorite TV show, Law and Order. He loved the way the cops took out the bad guys in the end. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he was thinking of going into law. He heard the phone ring and he quickly changed the channel. His father hated him watching any show that dealt with cops and law.  
  
His father picked up the phone and started swearing, "What do you mean it didn't explode? She must have found it. Put a price out on Jimmy's head. He messed up and has to pay," He slammed the phone down.  
  
"Please, not in front of Jesse," His mother called  
  
"It is time the boy learned what I do. After all he is going to take over eventually. Aren't you boy?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Jesse wanted to take over the family business, although he wasn't really sure what it was.  
  
"There, you see. That's my boy," Al leaned over and hugged his son. The left the room to plan on a new way to track Canary. She will pay for what she did to my father.  
  
Jesse looked at his mother and she nodded the minute to door was closed. Jesse turned the TV back on in time to watch the officer chase down the criminal. He smiled and said the words with the cop as he cuffed the man. "You have to right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you."  
  
********** Jesse's mom loved to garden. Vegetables, flowers, whatever. She loved the feel of the working in the dirt. She liked nurturing the plants as they grew, it gave her a sense of fulfillment when the flowers bloomed, and the vegetables were ready to be picked. She would sell them people in the neighborhood, under her maiden name of course. Everyone loved Mrs. Reese's vegetables.  
  
She wanted to have Jesse take her last name, but Al wanted to have a son named after him to take over the business. She had tried to shelter Jesse. Make sure he grew up as a normal child. But now he was old enough to start understanding. Al wanted to take him to some of his meetings, but she wouldn't let him. Not till Jesse was at least 16.  
  
"Mom?" Jesse called from the back porch.  
  
"Out here, son," Jesse walked toward the garden and found his mother on her knees, weeding.  
  
"Mom, can I ask you a question."  
  
"Of course. What's up?"  
  
"What does dad do for a living? I mean he seems to be around all the time, and he wants me to take over, but what does he do?"  
  
She knew this question would come one day, and she would never be prepared, "Jesse, that is a hard question to answer. Why don't you wait till you are older?"  
  
"That's what you said last time. I want to know. Please."  
  
She sighed., "Alright Jesse, alright. Son, your father is the boss of a group. But you knew that. He is the boss of an organized crime syndicate," There was no way to sugar coat it.  
  
"Dad, a criminal? Ya, right. I don't believe it."  
  
"I am sorry to tell you this, but he is. He started right before we were married. I didn't think he would get this big, but he has. And he expects you to take over as soon as you are old enough. I made him promise not to get you involved till you turned sixteen. I don't want to see you dead because of your father's life of crime. My hope is, by the time your are sixteen, you will be able to make that decision on your own," She laid her tools aside and stood up to look her tall son in the eyes, "I have seen the love for the law in your eyes. From the TV shows I let you watch and to books I buy you. Your father would beat me if he knew what I did for you. I hope what I did for you has given you a respect for the law. Enough respect that you will know what could happen to you if you decide to go against it. Now, help me finish weeding."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jesse kneeled down and began pulling weeds. She is wrong. She has to be wrong. Dad wouldn't do something like that. I don't doubt he is the boss of something, but a crime syndicate. Ya right. Jesse smiled and continued pulling weeds with his mother. 


	3. Frankie

"M-m-mister Hawke, I am sorry. I don't know what went wrong," Jimmy was hanging from the archway in Al Hawke's office. His hands were handcuffed and attached to the ceiling, his feet dangling off the floor. He had cuts on his face, and was having trouble breathing from the beatings.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. You just don't understand do you?" Hawke shook his head and walked back and forth in front of the man. Jimmy's captor counted his pay and quickly left.  
  
"Mister Hawke, please. Let me make up for it," Jimmy fought for his life.  
  
"I am sorry, Jimmy. You can't. You had your chance, and now it is time for you to pay."  
  
Al snapped his fingers and the front door opened. In walked two of Al's muscular henchmen. They raised their fists and beat his chest, stomach, and anything else they could hit. Al walked to the mantle and pulled out a large knife. On the handle was engraved the crest of the Hawke mob.  
  
"And incase your were wondering, Jimmy, I will make sure you son grows up right," Hawke jammed the knife through Jimmy's ribs, lungs, and into his heart. Jimmy stopped moving and his head slumped downward.  
  
Hawke pulled the knife out; after all it was his favorite, "Get him out of here, and bring me his son," A henchman released Jimmy from his handcuffs and dragged him from the room, careful not to get blood on the carpet.  
  
Jesse knocked on his father's back door, "Dad, can I come in?"  
  
Hawke pulled the front door shut and removed the handcuffs, "Sure son, come in."  
  
Jesse walked in to find his father wiping a knife clean. Al placed it back in its case and placed it back on the mantle, "What's up, son?"  
  
Jesse shook his head, "There is a free showing of the new James Bond movie tonight. Will you take me?"  
  
"Isn't that a cop show?"  
  
"Well, ya, but he uses all these cool gadgets, and kills people and stuff," Jesse tried to come up with a way to get his father interested.  
  
Al hated the idea of his son watching a cop show, but Bond films usually had a large amount of killing involved. It would be good of Jesse to start getting use to the idea of killing people. "All right, Jesse, I will take you."  
  
He smiled and gave his dad a hug. "Thanks, dad. It starts at 7:30. I will tell mom."  
  
Jesse ran of to find his mother. Al smiled at his son's enthusiasm. He could make a very good killer some day.  
  
*********** "Wasn't that a good movie, dad. I loved the way James hunted down that bad guy and gunned him down. That was a cool gun scene," Jesse loved the movie, and was trying to point out the bad, non-cop stuff.  
  
"Yes, that was a good gun scene. But you do know that's not how it is really done. There are usually many more guns, and lots more blood. Blood is good." Al had thought the movie was rather dull, and the fight scenes were so fake he could have laughed.  
  
"Yes, sir. I know. Thank you for taking me."  
  
"Of, course. Anything for my boy." As Hawke drove up the driveway, he noticed his men leading Jimmy's son into the front, "Jesse, go and help you mom with something. I have some business to take care of."  
  
Jesse nodded and headed around the back towards the main part of the house. It always confused Jesse why the main part of the house was in the back and his father's business was in the front. But oh well, he wouldn't argue with his father.  
  
********** Al Hawke sat in his large chair behind his desk with Jimmy's thirteen-year- old son sitting on the other side, "Frankie, I want you to know how sorry I was to hear about your father's death. I have already taken care of the man who killed him and now I want to take care of you."  
  
"Why, thank you Mr. Hawke. I really miss my father." Frankie had always wanted to grow up to be just like his father.  
  
"Boy, I want you to live here with me. You can work in my organization like your father, and work your way up the chain with my boy, Jesse."  
  
"Thank you for the opportunity. I will do anything."  
  
"First you must finish your schooling. My wife home schools our son, and you may join in his lessons. You will start in the morning. Now, come with me and I will introduce you to the family," Al stood up and led the way to the back.  
  
Jesse and his mother were watching Jeopardy. She was using it to check Jesse on his historical facts. When Al and the young boy walked in, she flipped the TV off.  
  
"This is Frankie. He is the son of an associate, who was murdered a few nights ago. He will be staying with us. Frankie this is my wife and my son, Jesse," Al introduced everyone.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay."  
  
Mrs. Hawke nodded. I wish he knew the truth on how his father died. He is very polite for a gangbanger's son. "Welcome to your house. If you need anything let me know. But for right now, you two need to get to bed. You have school in the morning. Jesse show him to the guest room."  
  
Jesse gave his mother a hug and nodded to Frankie. "Come on." He showed Frankie the bedroom and then headed towards his. 


	4. Jealous Jesse

Frankie was bad at school, but he picked up on Al's business nice and fast. Since Jesse wasn't allowed to have anything to do with the business till he was sixteen, Al began training Frankie to become involved. He turned out to be excellent with a gun. Al began having Frankie trained in knife fighting. His reactions were a little slow, but over time, Hawke believed he would become a great knife fighter.  
  
Jesse started to become jealous of Frankie. He isn't Dad's son, I am. Who is he to come in here and make my father love him more? He isn't a real son, he isn't blood. I am! He doesn't have a right to my father. He is mine. Jesse's mom could tell he was becoming upset. She tried to point it out to Al, but he didn't pay any attention. Since Frankie was involved in the business, Al didn't have to make time to spend with him. It was a task to spend time with Jesse; one Al didn't have time for.  
  
After a year of Frankie being the favorite, Jesse finally had enough. He decided to do something about it. His mother had gone shopping for the day, and his father was out making a money transaction, or something along that line.  
  
Jesse watched out the front office window as Frankie got out of the car dad had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. Jesse walked out the front door, blocking it.  
  
"Hey kid, get out of my way," Frankie was tired of Jesse.  
  
"No way, Frankie. I am tired of you stealing my father's time from me," Jesse glared at Frankie.  
  
"Oh, ya. And what do you think you are going to do about it, Junior?" Frankie was being sarcastic. He had been waiting for the day he could take down this little kid. It was time little fourteen-year-old Jesse learned who was in charge around here.  
  
"This," Jesse slammed his fist into Frankie's jaw, surprising him by the power behind the punch.  
  
"Why you no good, little brat," Frankie ran into Jesse, pinning him against the house. Some of Hawke's men noticed the fight and ran outside. Not to stop it, but to take bets on who would win.  
  
The wind was knocked out of Jesse when he hit the house. He was having trouble breathing. Jesse raised his knee and nailed Frankie's groin. Causing him to double over in pain, giving Jesse a chance to catch his breath.  
  
"Nice shot, Jesse. Didn't see that coming did you Frankie," The men were laughing at Frankie.  
  
Frankie was mad. He reached down in his boot and pulled out a switchblade. Over the past year, he had become quite skilled in knife fighting. Time to teach Junior a lesson. He ran at his opponent.  
  
Jesse saw the blade come out, and became worried. I know nothing about knife fighting. What should I do? Frankie saw the fear in his eyes. He smiled. The men increased their bets, knowing the winner would soon be decided.  
  
At the last second Jesse sideswiped the knife, but not before it sliced his forearm. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still hurt, and drew blood. Jesse held the cut with his hand and felt the blood between his fingers. Frankie was laughing at Jesse.  
  
"What's the matter kid, never been sliced with a knife before?" Frankie started to run at Jesse again.  
  
"Frankie stop!" No one noticed Mrs. Hawke had returned from her shopping. She dropped her bags and ran towards her son.  
  
"Aww, look mommy's here to fix all her babies problems," Frankie mocked Jesse. He wiped the blood from his switchblade and put it back in his boot, "Lets go boys," Frankie snapped his fingers and the men followed him, exchanging money on the way.  
  
"What do you think you were doing? You know better than to mess with Frankie," She looked at Jesse and pulled his hand away from the cut. She shook her head, "Come on, lets get that cleaned up," She led Jesse to the house to take care of his cut.  
  
*********** When Al arrived home, he got an ear full. His men were praising Frankie's fighting skills, while his wife was yelling at him for teaching Frankie to fight.  
  
"You should have seen him, boss. His posture and approach were beautiful."  
  
"I told you to spend more time with your son, now look what happened."  
  
"His thrust had so much power behind it."  
  
"And I asked you not to teach Frankie to fight. If you would have waited and taught them together this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"You would have been proud of him, boss. He even had the talk to go along with his fight."  
  
"Spend more time with Jesse. He feels left out."  
  
"Enough!" Hawke had heard enough, "I am proud of Frankie. I spent lots of time and money to see he was the best. I am glad it paid off. I would spend more time with Jesse, but we don't have anything in common. I promise to spend more time with him when he turns sixteen. When I start training him he will be spending much more time with me. Now if you will all excuses me, I have work to take care off," Hawke had had his say, and now he was moving on.  
  
The men went back to playing poker, and Mrs. Hawke shook her head. Jesse is going in a different direction than you want him to, and you don't even know it. 


	5. The Car

"Give it some gas, son. That's it, a little more. No, no, not that much! Breaks, Jesse, breaks!" Hawke was taking his turn trying to teach is son to drive. _I am going to die. And I haven't even taken over the city. _Hawke really didn't have to worry. His men were in the car in front of him and behind. They weren't about to let their boss die trying to teach his son how to drive.  
  
His wife decided Al should give Jesse some driving lessons, "He will be sixteen soon and needs to learn how to drive." All sixteen meant to Al was he could finally tell his son everything, and turn him into a real man.  
  
"You're getting better. At least you didn't hit anyone that time. Ok, lets try it again. Take it nice and slow." Jesse pulled out slowly and started down the road behind his father's black limo. He kept a careful distance between his car and the limo. A stop sign was coming up. Jesse slowed down and prepared to stop. The limo stopped and Jesse pulled up right behind it, slightly hitting the bumper.  
  
His father covered his eyes, "Well, I think that is enough for today. I have some things to take care off. Jeff will take you home." Al motioned the car behind him then exited. The back door of the limo was open and Frankie stepped out. Jesse scooted over as Jeff entered and drove him home.  
  
Mrs. Hawke saw Jeff drop Jesse off at the back door. She shook her head. _Al, what are you doing? I ask you to do one thing and you can't do it. _She grabbed her car keys and walked towards the door as a sad Jesse walked in, "Come on. I will teach you to drive." Jesse smiled and held the door open for his mom.  
  
She drove them to the back of the New Gotham's mall. Jesse learned to drive that day. He stopped at each lamppost, made successful turns at the end of each isle, parked in the packing spots, and parallel parked at the end of the day. Mrs. Hawke believed he would pass his test with no problems.  
  
On the day of his sixteenth birthday, his mother drove him to his test. After waiting for an hour, Jesse returned from the driving exam with a smile on his face. He successfully passed, and was now a licensed driver.

----------

Jesse drove home with his new license in his back pocket. After he parked the car, he headed towards his fathers office, "Dad, dad! I got my license. I got it!"  
  
Al Hawke looked up and smiled at his son. It was the day he had waited for, "Congratulations son. Tell you what. Why don't you take my car, and go have fun. After all, you only turn sixteen once," Hawke tossed his son the keys.  
  
"Thanks dad," Jesse took the keys and headed towards the garage.  
  
Al Hawke owned many different vehicles. From the two limos, to the black Suzuki motorcycles used for earns as dad called them. But the car Jesse held the keys to was his favorite. They belonged to his father's and was his first car. It was a sixty-three and a half Ford Galaxy. Before he got his license, he would sneak out and drive the car down old roads where there were no cops. He would open it up and let it fly down the street. He rolled the windows down and let the wind caress his hair. It was an amazing feeling.

----------

Jesse pressed his foot on the accelerator of his favorite car. His relationship with his father was getting better all the time. When he turned sixteen, Jesse had been allowed to become an earn boy for his father's business. He would drop off bags and sometimes pick them up. He didn't know what they contained, all he knew was that he was spending time with his dad and making money at the same time. Lots of money. The seventeen-year-old had finished his last delivery for the day and decided to do a little cruising before heading home. He pushed the car as fast as it could go. After about ten minutes, the high-pitched sound of a police siren was heard behind him.  
  
_Oh great, just what I need. _Jesse pulled over to the side and the cop slowed to a stop behind him. Jesse rolled down his window and waited for the officer to do his thing.  
  
The officer approached Jesse cautiously. He appeared to have a couple of rough days. First he got beat up by a young girl, ranting because her mom was killed, and now he was stuck on patrol dealing with speed demons.  
  
The officer leaned over and looked in the window, "Do you know how fast you were going?"  
  
Jesse tried to act innocent, "No, Sir. How fast?"  
  
"I clocked you at ninety-five," _Stupid kids who think they can get away with everything, _"Have you been drinking?"  
  
"No, I am under age."  
  
"Would you step out of the vehicle, please?"  
  
"Of course, Sir," Jesse stepped out. _Oh great, my dad is going to kill me.  
  
_The officer searched the car, and didn't find anything, "Would you open the trunk for me."  
  
Jesse retrieved the keys out of the ignition and walked around to the back end with the cop. He placed the keys in the lock and heard it pop open. Jesse took the keys out and opened the trunk. When the light came on, Jesse gasped. There was blood everywhere. The smell filled the air causing Jesse to gag. It was bright red and still wet.  
  
"What the hell," Before Jesse could finish his comment, he found himself face down on the hood of the cop's car.  
  
"Put you're hands behind your head and spread you legs," The sight of the blood had sent the officer in gear. He patted Jesse down, looking for weapons and found his wallet. He used his elbow to pin Jesse to the car and used his hands to look through the wallet. He cop pulled out Jesse's drivers license and saw who he was. _**HAWKE!  
  
**_Jesse found himself being spun around and stood upright by the cop. The fear in his face made Jesse confused at what was happening.  
  
"Y-y-young Mr. Hawke, I am so sorry, it will never happen again, please don't tell your father. I have a family and I don't want anything to happen to them," The officer was scared.  
  
"Ah, sure. I won't tell him," Jesse was confused. The cop shoved Jesse's wallet at him, jumped in the patrol car and sped off. _I think it is time for a new job.  
  
_Jesse stood at the side of the rode, confused, frightened, and with a trunk full of blood. _Where did it all come from? What was that cop so afraid of? He should have arrested me_. Jesse closed the trunk and headed for home.

----------

There were many cars in the driveway, when Jesse pulled in. After parking, Jesse headed straight for his father's office. He was about to walk in, when one of his father's men stopped him.  
  
"He is in the conference room, if you are looking for your father."  
  
"Thanks," Jesse turned down a different hall and headed for the large doors, which lead to the conference room. He pushed open the door and was greeted with a lot of noise, which stopped when he came in.  
  
"Ah, there is my boy now. Come here son, we are celebrating," Al Hawke greeted his son with warm arms. Jesse was now a part of the family and ready to take on some responsibility.  
  
"Jack, pour him a drink."  
  
"But I don't drink."  
  
"You do now, son." He handed Jesse a glass of scotch.  
  
Jesse accepted it and looked at the group around him. He couldn't believe who he was standing in the room with. Two men he had seen on Americas Most Wanted, three he'd seen get arrested on the TV a month ago, one was an escapee and supposedly armed and dangerous, and another one was on trial for manslaughter but out on bail.  
  
"Gentlemen, a toast," Al raised his glass and everyone followed, "To the death of Catwoman and the leaving of Batman. May mayhem and destruction rain through all of New Gotham."  
  
The men clinked their glasses together and Jesse joined in. He didn't know why they were toasting to the death of someone, or who one earth was Catwoman or Batman. Hawke motioned for the men to sit, but remained standing himself.  
  
"Men, it is time to start a new area. Already the leaving of Batman has circulated and people are beginning to move in to start new crime syndicates. My man Frankie has already begun looking for new prospects for us. It is time for us to move in and cause as much mayhem as possible."  
  
The men began talking and shouting in agreement with Al. They were ready to take over New Gotham and take down anything in their way. Al held up his hand. "And standing by my side in this matter will be my son, Jesse," Al laid his hand on Jesse.  
  
Jesse smiled at his father but needed some time to think. Looking at the people around him, Jesse finally realized what his mother had told him was true. His father was a crime boss, and he expected Jesse to take over. But was that something Jesse was willing to do. 


	6. Confrentation of the Hawke

Mrs. Hawke hadn't seen Jesse all day. The last time she saw him was yesterday, after he had attended a meeting with his father. Mrs. Hawke checked Jesse's room one last time, and found him sitting on the floor watching one of his many episodes of Cops.  
  
Jesse glanced up as his mom entered. "Hi, mom."  
  
"Jesse what are you doing in here? I thought you had a job to do with your father."  
  
"Dad is a bad man isn't he?"  
  
She sighed and sat on the floor next to her son, "He thinks he is doing a good thing."  
  
"He kills people, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he does. And so do the men who work with him."  
  
"He expects me to become one as well. I see that now, but I don't know if I want to be one."  
  
She smiled, happy her son had a good heart, and "You are a good man, Jesse." When you were born, I made sure you wouldn't be exposed to your father's life until you reached sixteen. I wanted you to see what the other side was like, but if you choose to follow your father I will understand. If you don't want to, I will help you in any way I can. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, I know. But I am afraid of what he will do if I decide to go against him."  
  
"It will be hard, but it is your life. You need to do what is right for you," She patted her son's knee and stood up, "This is between you and your father. You better make a choice soon, son. Before you are in too deep."  
  
Jesse knew his mother was right. He didn't want to follow in his father's steps, but didn't know how to tell him. It would be the hardest thing Jesse ever had to do.  
  
Jesse got up and went to his computer. First things first, if he wanted to follow a different path, he was going to need to change a few things. First thing to change would need to be his name. As long as the name Hawke was attached to him, everyone would know who he was related to. After some searching, Jesse found how he could change his name legally. He wouldn't be allowed to change it until he was eighteen, unless he had a parents consent. _Mom will sign them for me_. Jesse printed out the needed forms and filled out what he needed to. He set them on his desk and slept peacefully that night.

----------  
  
Three weeks later, Jesse received his revised birth certificate. He was now legally Jesse Reese. He chose to take his mother's last name. She came from a good background and the family was well respected. Along with his birth certificate came his new license, the last name changed. Jesse immediately replaced his old license with the new one, and cut it up. His school records had been changed to be Jesse Reese and the records of Jesse Hawke sealed. As far as anyone was concerned, Jesse Hawke never existed. Now it was time to tell his father.  
  
Jesse headed down the hall to his father's office. This was going to be a hard thing to do. Jesse was scared about how he would react. His father had a temper, and had seen what happens when he lost it.  
  
Jesse held his head up and knocked on the door. He opened the door at his fathers call to enter, "Dad, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it, Jesse? I am rather busy at the moment."  
  
"It won't take long. I wanted you to know I changed my name today, legally."  
  
Al gave Jesse his full attention, "You did what?"  
  
"I am no longer Jesse Hawke. I am now Jesse Reese and want to be called that."  
  
"What in the hell did you do that for?" Al raised his voice.  
  
"I don't want to live your life dad. I want to follow my own path. And one that doesn't leave me in the path of crime. I don't want to grow up to be like you," Jesse's voice gained confidence even though he was scared.  
  
Al couldn't believe what his son was telling him. His own flesh and blood was practically disowning him. "I don't believe what you're saying, boy. Do you want to feel the back side of my hand?"  
  
Jesse slowly backed away, "I want to go into law. I want to stop people like you from killing others. You kill teens with your drugs, women and children. You kill good, honest cops because they get in your way. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I will stop what you are doing."  
  
Al stood up and hit his son square in the jaw, "Don't you ever speak to me that way. You hear me, boy? You are my son and you will always be. You will show me the respect I deserve."  
  
"You don't deserve anything, father," Jesse spit his words out with a broken jaw, "And you know longer have any right to me."  
  
"You can change your name and what you do, but you will always be a Hawke. My blood runs through your veins and no matter where you run, I will always be with you."  
  
"We may be the same blood, but we will never be related. I am better than you, dad. And I will stop you if you get in my way. I will take you down if I have to."  
  
Al hit his son with a right cross again, "You will never take me down, you little brat. You may choose to be on the other side, but you will never succeed. You're a Hawke, and all we are good at is crime."  
  
"No, father, you are the Hawke. I am Reese."  
  
Jesse and Al's stare fest was interrupted from a knock on the door. Frankie stepped in, "I found the man you were looking for."  
  
Al's anger was building up, "Good bring him in. I need someone to hit."  
  
Jesse left the room as a man was brought in. _That could have been worse. I told him the truth, and he will never accept me now. I have lived without a father for so long, I can survive with out one again. _


	7. A New Begining

Jesse sat in a chair while his mother tended to his cuts and bruises. She wouldn't be able to fix Jesse's jaw, which would have to heal on its own. She was relieved that the confrontation was over, but was afraid of what would happen now. Jesse had cut all his contacts to the mob, and would need to begin finding what he truly wanted to do. She picked up a pad and wrote down a phone number.  
  
"This is the number to a law firm I had to use once. They are very well mannered and do things well. Call them and see if you could get a job working for them. You would be able to watch law in progress."  
  
Jesse accepted the paper from his mother, "Do you think I could get a job?"  
  
"Why not, you are not a Hawke anymore."  
  
Jesse gave his mother a hug and went to call the law office.

----------  
  
Jesse started work the following Monday at the Jackro, Kelly, and Keaton Attorney at law office. He was told he would be acting as an earn boy for one of the lawyers. He wouldn't be making much, five-fifteen an hour plus gas mileage. Jesse walked into the large agency and headed towards the front desk. A young college girl was acting as the receptionist.  
  
"Excuse me, I am to start work here today," Jesse addressed the lady very politely.  
  
She smiled at Jesse and looked through some notes, "Yes, here you are. Jesse Reese, right?"  
  
"Yes, miss."  
  
"You need to go up to admitting to fill out some papers and get security clearance. Once you're done, come back and I will help you get to the right place." She handed Jesse a visitors badge and pointed him in the direction to admitting.  
  
Jesse walked up a flight of stairs and down the hall to the right. He stopped in front of the door with "Admitting" written across it in large font. Knocking on the door, he was invited in.  
  
"I am a new employee and was told to come here."  
  
"Off course, what's your name, son?" An elderly woman with gray hair and kind eyes waited for a name.  
  
"Jesse Reese."  
  
"Yes, here you are. I will need you to fill out these forms and when you're done, let me know and I will get your picture for your badge."  
  
Jesse took the papers and sat down at a table the lady motioned to. He filled out the basic information and put his cell phone number for home number. He would be in trouble if his dad picked up the phone. He quickly filled out the tax forms and handed them back to the woman. She glanced over them and signed at the bottom.  
  
"Well, everything is in order now. If you would step over here, I will get your picture for your ID tag," She walked towards a camera and motioned for Jesse to stand in front. Jesse smiled big then took a seat, waiting for the tag to be processed.  
  
After about ten minutes, the woman stepped out of a processing room with Jesse's new ID tag. "Here you go. The bar code on the back will give you access to the building and certain rooms. Don't loose it. And welcome to the job."  
  
Jesse accepted the tag with a handshake and then went back downstairs to the receptionist. She saw him coming and placed a "back in ten minutes" sign on the desk.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright then, follow me," She went to one of the elevators and they headed to the top floor. "You will be working for the Andrew Jackro group. He is the top attorney here and is well respected by all. If you want to learn about law, he is who you go to."  
  
The doors opened and they walked to the secretary's desk. "Anna, this is Jesse Reese. Mr. Jackro's new earn boy. Jesse this is Anna, Mr. Jackro's personal secretary/assistant."  
  
Anna looked to be in her late thirties and had a motherly look about her. She smiled sweetly at Jesse, making him feel comfortable, "Hi, Jesse. Welcome to the club."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
"Well, I have to get back. Have a good day, Jesse. See you later, Anna," The receptionist returned to the elevator, heading back to her post.  
  
Anna looked at Jesse, "Mr. Jackro is working on an important case at the moment. He is in with a client and will see you when he is done. Why don't you sit down." She motioned to the couch on the other side of the room. Jesse sat and waited for his turn with the boss.

----------  
After twenty minutes, an elderly gentleman walked out. He was dressed in a tux and seemed to be very important. The gray-haired man stopped at Anna's desk and handed her a manila envelope. He turned and gave a quick smile to Jesse before going on his way.  
  
Andrew Jackro's voice came over the intercom, "Is the new runner here?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He is waiting to meet you."  
  
"Have him take the documents that Mr. Penniworth left with you to Judge Fowler. Then I will meet with him."  
  
"Yes, sir," She turned off the intercom and motioned for Jesse. "Do you know where the court house is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. I need you to take these papers over to Judge Fowler. He is on the third floor of the Court House. Just leave them with his secretary. She will know what to do. And if you get lost, just ask the front desk and they will point you to the right office," Anna handed Jesse the envelope.  
  
Jesse headed to the Court House to deliver the envelope to Judge Fowler.

----------  
"Your job will be to run items to the Court House, my clients, and other lawyers in the building," Jesse was receiving his duties from Andrew Jackro. He seemed to be very snobbish to Jesse, "And since you are the new runner, you will be responsible for all the night runs, when I need them, for the next six months. After that, you will be put on rotation with the rest of the runners. You are expected to be here at seven each morning and leave at six. Since the building doesn't open until eight, you will use your name badge to gain access to the building."  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand."  
  
"Good. Here is your beeper, incase I need you during the night. You keep that on you at all times and if your batteries run out, Anna will give you new ones. Now, when you're not working for me, you will be down in the mailroom. You will help sort and deliver the mail to those who work in the building. I think that is all. If you have any questions, there are several runners around and Anna will help you if she can," He stood up to shake his new employee's hand in dismissal.  
  
"Thank you for the job, sir," Jesse shook his hand and retreated out of the room.  
  
"How did it go?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well I think. Do you have anything for me to run? Otherwise I am supposed to go to the mail room."  
  
"Nothing right now, but I will call you if anything comes up."  
  
Jesse headed for the mailroom happy to have a good job. He had started his journey to a new life on the right side of the law.


	8. Crossing Paths

Jesse Reese sat in his room reading one of several law books Mr. Jackro had been kind enough to lend him. In his two weeks at the firm, he had already learned so much. He was so grateful that Mr. Jackro had taken Reese under his wing and given him special privileges. Reese was allowed to sit in on some board meetings, look at old cases, and ask any question he wanted to. Jesse knew he wanted a career that dealt with the law, but was unsure about what he would be. The book he was reading now involved a detailed explanation of many different ways he could be involved with the law. He had finished lawyers and judges and was now moving onto cops/detectives. He enjoyed how much detail lawyers and judges knew, but he didn't think he could sit at a desk all day. When the page was turned a picture of a man in a dark blue police uniform and a man in a suit appeared on the next page along with the words "Cops and Detectives," his pager went off.

Jesse dialed the number on the pager. He was surprised when Mr. Jackro himself picked up. Usually if he got a late call it was from Anna. "Mr. Jackro, what can I do for you?"

"Today was the funeral of Selina Kyle, one of my clients. There are some letters that are to be delivered immediately. I need you to come to the office and pick them up. They have to be delivered tonight."

Jesse glanced at the clock. It read ten o'clock. "Yes, sir. I will be there in twenty minutes." Jesse hung up, grabbed a set of car keys and raced to the law firm. Using his ID card he gained access to the building threw the back doors. The elevators had been turned off for the night so he had to take the stairs.

A single light illuminated under the door to Mr. Jackro's office. After a quick knock he was invited in.

"Jesse, here are the envelopes. On each one is the address to where it is to be delivered along with the name. Now the one to Barbara Gordon is going to the hospital. It is past visiting hours so you won't be able to take it to her directly. Give it to the night nurse and watch her deliver it for you. Understand?"

Jesse took the envelopes and glanced at the addresses, "Understood."

* * *

Jesse pulled up in front of his first stop and reread the address to make sure. _Alfred Pennyworth, Wayne Manor. _The gates were open so Jesse drove up the driveway and parked. As he got out he noticed someone was dimming the lights. _At least I wont wake anyone up._

Jesse walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door was opened by and elderly gentleman. The same man Reese had seen in the office on his first day.

"Are you Alfred Pennyworth?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to bother you so late sir, but I was told to make sure you received this tonight." He held out a thick envelope.

"Thank you." Alfred took the envelope and tipped the young man.

When the door was closed Jesse headed back to the car and went to his next destination, an apartment complex in downtown New Gothem.

* * *

Jesse pressed the buzzer for the penthouse.

"Yes, who is it?"

"I am from Andrew Jackro. I have an envelope for a Laura Harris." The door buzzed and Jesse headed for the elevator.

A woman stood in the doorway of her apartment, "I am Laura Harris," She stated when he got off the elevator.

"Here you are, Miss." Jesse handed her the envelope and caught a glance of a girl chasing a large cat. The woman saw Jesse looking and immediately closed the door causing Jesse to shake his head. He headed to the hospital next.

* * *

According to the envelope Barbara Gordon was in the Recovery Ward, which was on the third floor. Jesse took the elevator and stopped at the desk to talk to the night nurse.

"Hi."

She spoke without looking up. "Visiting hours are over, come back in the morning."

"I am sorry, but I am from a law firm and these papers have to be delivered tonight. Can you take them to Barbara Gordon?" Jesse held up the envelope for her to see.

The nurse nodded and took the papers. "I will give them to her in the morning."

"I am sorry to be a bother, but she needs to have them now. Can you take them to her now, please."

The nurse sighed and walked down the hall. Jesse stood at the desk and watched her walk into a door on the right. When the woman returned she had no envelope. "Thank you ma'am."

Jesse headed home with his job complete.

* * *

Jesse finished his book. The action involved in the cop/detective life excited him. He wasn't too thrilled about the uniform involved in being a cop, but if he worked his way up the chain he could become a detective. Detective Reese sounded good to him. After researching several academies, Reese found one that he could take night classes at and still work at the law firm. He signed up for three classes for the first term. One was on Tuesday and Thursday, another was Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and one was a Friday, Saturday night class. He knew he would need to learn self-defense so he signed up for a martial arts class that met after work on Tuesday and Thursday. He had fire arm instruction every Sunday morning from a private instructor.

Jesse's life was hectic but he loved it. Mr. Jackro was nice and aloud Jesse to cut back his hours. He now only worked in the afternoon, giving him a chance to sleep and study during the morning. His life took on a pattern. An early breakfast at the coffee shop across from the library, then a few hours of studying in the library, and hour nap, then off to work at one. He didn't have time at home for his father to yell at him. Al Hawke was too busy trying to take over New Gotham, and he had taken up this meditating thing, which Reese just didn't understand.

One morning, while getting dressed, Reese ripped his best work shirt trying to button it around his growing pex muscles. All the physical activity was making him look great, but this was his third shirt he had ripped. _Just great, and mom said she wasn't going to buy me anymore shirt after the last two she had to replace._

Instead of going to the coffee shop, Reese stopped at a men's clothing store and purchased himself a new, white collared shirt. He ran to the library and sat at his favorite table next to the law books and the computers. He was studying the legal justice system when a girl walked in who caught the attention of the old-sit-on-their-butts-and-do-nothing librarians. Reese felt something as the girl approached him. It felt like she was looking over his shoulder and when he looked up she passed his table heading for the computers.

She dressed in black and her hair was all messed up. She must have been crying for he could see the black smear lines from her thick mascara. He couldn't make out much on her face, but noticed how empty her beautiful eyes looked. She moved softly but swiftly to a computer that held the newspaper database. He shook his head and returned to his thick law book.

An hour later, Reese looked up at the rustle of papers. The girl was finished and had a stack of printouts way to big for her to carry in her arms. He laughed to himself as he watched her try to keep the pile from scattering all over the floor. _She should have brought a bag or something._ He shook his head and reached in his backpack and pulling out the sack that contained his recently bought shirt. He took the shirt out and walked to the lady in black.

She glanced up, hearing him coming, and almost dropped the pile on the floor. "You looked like you could use this," He held out the sack.

She cautiously took it, not making any eye contact. "Thanks." Reese walked away and picked up his books before leaving for his hour nap in the parking lot of the law office.


End file.
